


A question of dates

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Bestfriend!Monroe, Brother!Nick Burkhardt, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Sean x reader where Reader is Nick’s sister and Monroe’s best friend and Sean asked Reader out? Sorry if this really confusing.





	1. Chapter 1

You sat on the couch in the living room of Monroe’s beautiful home, Nick sat on one of the chairs next to the couch with his legs crossed while you’re best friend Monroe sat on the other chair a couple of books from aunt Marie’s trailer on his lap, a couple of other books placed on the coffee table in front of you.

The entire house is quiet, apart from the sound of clocks ticking away in the back ground, the loud clunking of the grand father clock being the loudest in the house. You slowly slouched in the comfortable cushions of the couch, flipping through the pages of the book in your hand, you had your phone in your lap, it had been going off all day and it still continued to notify you when you had a text message.

You knew who the text messages were from, your brothers boss; Sean Renard. You had met each other while you were waiting for Nick to get back to the precinct from a case he had been working on and pretty much hit it off straight away so you both exchanged numbers and since then you had been talking to each other a lot.

Mainly during the day you two text as it was easier with his line of work, during the night sometimes you would call each other. Hell the two of you had even met up a couple of times for lunch, which you didn’t tell Nick and Monroe about because you knew they would freak out about it and try to talk you out of it, even though you and Sean aren’t dating.

You did however develop feelings for Sean over the several months that the two of you had been talking.

You absentmindedly flipped through the book in your hand, your eyes fixated on the book, not really paying much attention to it, but just enough attention that you wouldn’t miss the thing that you’re looking for, for your brother. Your phone buzzed in your lap, the screen lighting up and only revealing just the letter ‘S’, which you had put for Sean in your contacts.

“Are you going to answer that?” Nick asked you, slightly irritated with the fact that your phone seemed to keep buzzing since the two of you had gotten to Monroe’s, he closed the book he’s holding, a finger between the pages so that he didn’t loose the page.

“Yeah, [Y/N].” Monroe started, leaning forwards in the chair, his elbow going to his knees as he looked at you, his best friend. He knew you hated it when your phone kept going off, “in the last hour you have gotten ten texts, none of which you answered and now you’re getting a call, which you are ignoring.”

You looked over the top of your books at the two men, your eyes darting between them for a second as your eyebrows drew together, you let out a sigh, moving the book from your face and placed it on the empty couch cushion beside you, grabbing your phone from your lap.

“Who’s ‘S’?” Nick asked, raising a brow curiously at you.  
“Never-mind that, who the hell puts ‘S’ as a contact name?” Monroe asked frowning.

“They’re a friend” you replied simply to them, ignoring Monroe’s question, you were sure he’d ask you about it later on, you flashed both your brother and best friend a smile, raising your hand with the phone to your head and saluted them, winking at them quickly before you turned on your heels and headed for the front door, not wanting Nick or Monroe to hear your conversation.

You got out the front door, closing it behind yourself gently, you phone had stopped ringing by the time you had gotten out side, you let out a deep sigh, unlocking your phone and then scrolling through your contacts until you got Sean’s contact, you hesitated for a moment and then pressed down the screen, moving your hand to your ear as the phone rang.

It didn’t take too long for Sean to pick up.

“Hello, [Y/N]” he sighed out, almost sounding relieved that you called him back.

“Hi, Sean” you started, frowning a little bit as you played with the hem of your shirt to keep yourself a little bit occupied while talking to him, “ten texts and a call all in one night? What’s up?” You questioned, concern lacing your voice. He didn’t respond for a moment, there was a small noise on the other end of the phone, as if he was shifting on a creaky chair or something.

“There’s somethings happening lately and I was worried something had happened to you” he simply replied, his voice sounding different tonight, “look, don’t worry okay? I’m fine” you told him as you moved over to the steps to sit down, wrapping your free arm around yourself.

“I know…” He trailed off and once again he went quiet, this time for a longer moment than before, “are you home?” he asked suddenly out of the blue, you blinked a little bit, whatever he wanted to talk about must be important.

“Uh…. No, no I’m not. I’m at Monroe’s with Nick at the moment” you answered slowly, not knowing exactly where he was going with this conversation and really needing answers because you were getting slightly concerned, “why?” You asked him curiosity filling your voice.

“I just… Need to talk to you about something.” He replied.  
“Can you tell me over the phone?” You questioned, more just so that you know if you should leave or not.  
“No, I’d prefer to talk to you in person” he responded.

You closed your eyes briefly, and let out a sigh as you gave a small nod of your head, even though he wasn’t there, you hated to cut helping Nick and Monroe short, but it seemed as if Sean really wanted to talk to you about something important.

“Okay, give me…. About……I don’t know, twenty minutes and then come over mine because I should be back by then” you told him with a deep sigh, “alright, I’ll see you in a couple of minutes” he replied before hanging up. You groaned as you moved your phone from your ear, you were not looking forward Monroe and Nick questioning you as to why you left tomorrow morning.

You got up from the steps, putting your phone into your pocket as you headed to the unlocked door, pulling it open “hey, guys, I need to go.” You said as you made your way into the living room where Nick and Monroe sat, still looking through some of the books, they both looked over the top of the books in their hands.

“Why?” They inquired.

“Because I want to go home, I’ll see the two of you tomorrow for lunch and to help with the stray Wesen” you replied, grabbing your jacket that had your keys in the right pocket, off the back of the chair.

“Does this have anything to do with ‘S’?” Nick asked, raising a brow an you knew tat his protective brother instincts were starting to kick in, “can we talk about this tomorrow?” You asked, pulling your jacket on as you took a couple of steps out of the living room

“Sure. But you need to tell us what’s going on” Monroe said, obviously concerned. “I always tell my best friend everything….just in this case it can wait until tomorrow morning” you said winking at him before you turned and quickly left the house, closing the door ever so gently behind yourself, Monroe hated it when you slammed doors.

Your best friend would often call you the moody Grimm, in a playful, teasing, friend way and you didn’t even mind, as far as you’re concerned he’s pretty much hit the nail on the head with that nickname as Nick and Monroe would often test your patience on things.

You had arrived home a little later than you hand planned to, your twenty minutes had turned into twenty five but you couldn’t help it, you were really hungry so you stopped off somewhere and grabbed yourself a really greasy burger before heading home.

You didn’t even need to get out of your car to know that Sean is stood on your door step, possibly with his arms crossed over his chest and a look of displeasure on his face. You got out of your car, the empty litter in your hands as you closed the door behind yourself and locked it, heading up your path and up the couple of steps to your front door, where sure enough Sean was waiting, arms crossed over his chest but no displeased look on is face- thankfully.

“I know, I said I would be back in twenty minutes, but I got hungry so I stopped off to get food” you told him as you unlocked and opened your front door, letting Sean go in first.

“No problem” he replied as he walked into your home, he had been to yours a couple of times, you had yet to go to his place.

“So, what’s so urgent that you need to talk to me about it in person?” You asked, stepping in behind him and closing the door behind yourself, throwing the litter into the bin next the front door.

“Well, I needed to tell you that I… Like you and was hoping you would go on a date with me?” He asked, pretty much getting down to business ash he turned to you, you blinked up at the man in front of you.

Was he really asking you out? On a date? As in, dating him? Becoming his girlfriend?

“Wait, hold on” you managed to get out, your eye brows drawing together in confusion “are you like…. Asking me out? As in dating? Exclusively?” You asked him, which made him raise a brow at you.

“Yes?” he offered, sounding ever so slightly confused.  
“You’re not joking, right?” You questioned, tilting your head to the side.  
“No. Why would I be?” He asked in return, raising a brow questioningly at you.  
“No, reason. Just checking” you responded.

You looked thoughtful for a moment or two, tapping your fingers against your hips. “I’d like to go on a date with you” you finally replied to his question.

“Oh that’s great” Sean breathed out, his green eyes following you as you moved around your home, “I was worrying you’d not want to date me” he admitted, “you know, seeing as you’re a Grimm and I’m well…you know.” He said making a small hand gesture towards himself.

“You should know me by now, Sean” you told him, smiling happily as you wandered through your living room towards your kitchen, “I don’t judge, people” you told him, your hand went out to the wall beside you to keep yourself from walking into it as you looked over your shoulder at him, throwing a wink his way.

Before you turned around before you could walk into the wall- that would be embarrassing for your new boyfriend to see.

“That may be true, but Grimms and Wesen don’t really mix when it comes to dating” Sean reminded you, “right, but I don’t care about what usually happens, I like you and I’m willing to give it a shot” you responded, grabbing two glasses from the kitchen cupboard, placing it next to the bottle of wine already out on the counter.

Sean stayed quiet as he stood in the door way, his hands behind his back as he watched you. “How do you want to do this?” He asked you suddenly, your frowned and let out a small laugh, tilting your head to the side as you poured the wine into the glasses in front of you.

“What do you mean?” You asked, sounding a touch confused by the question.  
“Well” he started moving into the kitchen “do you want to keep us a secret or do you want to tell people?” He clarified.

You hadn’t thought about that, but you knew that if you kept dating your brothers boss from him and your best friend they would mad at you and then you remembered what you had told Monroe before you left his home- that you tell him and Nick about everything tomorrow.

You puffed your cheeks out, turning your head towards him. “I think we should at least tell Nick about us. He might get mad other wise.” You replied, your voice soft as you spoke to him and before he could ask you when you’d like to tell him you spoke up again, “I’m meeting Nick and Monroe tomorrow morning, we can tell them then.”

* * *

 

Nick and Monroe sat in a booth in the usual diner that the three of you would often have breakfast, dinner, lunch, etc at, waiting for you to arrive, you had texted Monroe that you’d be a little late as you’re going to be bringing someone with you. This had caught their attention, both wondering who would be with you.

When the bell above the door sounded out in the not so busy diner, Monroe looked over his shoulder at the the door, his eyes landing on you as you stepped through and then he saw the person that you were bringing with you- Sean Renard.

He turned around quickly, his eyes wide as he looked at Nick “why is your boss here with your sister?” He asked, as if Nick would actually know anything about it. Nick looked at Monroe blinking quietly at his friend.

“I… Uh… I don’t even know” Nick admitted in a whisper, his elbows on the table as he leaned to the side to look around Monroe, “I honestly thought you would know” he told him “no…” Monroe responded with a quick shake of his head.

“Hey, guys. What’cha whispering about?” You asked them as you slipped into the seat next to Nick, Sean taking a seat next Monroe.

“We’re talking about the fact that my boss is here” Nick said at the same time as Monroe who had said “we’re not talking about anything at all” both throwing a look at each other that said ‘she’s not stupid’.

“Okay..” You said slowly, squinting your eyes at them “Sean is actually apart of the thing I wanted to talk to you both ab-”, “Sean?” Monroe asked, raising a brow and giving you a look that said ‘so you’re on first name basis’ with your brothers boss now?’ you in turn gave a look back that simply said ‘yes’ .

“[Y/N] and I are dating” Sean said before someone could say anything, Nick who had taken a sip of his coffee chocked on the hot liquid, his eyes darting from his boss and to you, his sister.

“What?” He coughed out, patting his chest with his free hand as he placed the mug on the table.

“Sean. And. I. Are. Dating.” You told Nick slowly, “it’s really not that hard to grasp Nick, I am simply dating your boss.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Sean are having lunch at the readers home and Nick and Monroe walk in without knocking because they need the readers help.

You had been enjoying your week off from work, and with it being your last day of your holiday you had decided to use the entire day to get your home ready for the date that you and Sean had planned, you cleaned the living room and went shopping for some ingredients that you didn’t have, prepared the meal and set the table, and you had also taken the time to pick out a cute outfit, at least you thought it was cute, Monroe however didn’t think that it was cute but then again he wasn’t really much help when it came to fashion for women.

Monroe had been at your home to keep you company and because he and Nick were still keeping you in the loop of the Wesen investigation that they’re doing. In a way you’re glad that you’re being included with Grimm and Wesen things, it helped you understand more about the part of yourself you didn’t even know you had. But in a way you weren’t so happy with it, it had turned your entire life upside down in a matter of days and now you’re looking at everyone differently.

It left you wondering if someone who is a Wesen would woge and snap and let the secret out of the bag for everyone to know, for chaos and panic to spread across the globe. You had found out that you are a Grimm a month exactly after Nick had found out that he’s one. You had ran all the way over to Nick’s home panicking as you had bumped into someone who at first glance looked as if they had a bunch of metal spikes in their face but well you were wrong, so very wrong they were actual spike attached to your face. It was later on that you had found out that it is in fact a ‘Catcher-Mortel’.

Now however you and Sean sat at the dinner table, the two of you had been talking about random bits and pieces, asking each other about how your day went and having a general laugh and of course a lot of flirting.

“How is the search for what kind of Wesen that is terrorising the city that Nick, and Monroe are after doing?” Sean asked you suddenly, Nick apparently told him about it the other day at work as soon as a case that seemed connected to said unknown Wesen popped up. You had mentally cured your brother as this had gotten Sean worried about you, in case you got hurt.

You cleared your throat, your hands visibly tightening around the knife and fork you held. You didn’t want to talk about it or anything Wesen and Grimm related tonight for that matter. Your eyes went down to the plate of food that is already half eaten as you lowered the knife and fork to the plate, your lips pressing together briefly before you looked at him.

“Uh, not so good.” You replied as you shrugged your shoulders in response to his question. Sean raised a brow at you as he sat back in the chair, reaching a hand out for the glass that is set on the white faded lace table cloth just to the right of the plate that is in front of him. “What do you mean by 'not so good’?” He asked curiously and just like that you knew the conversation topic had been changed for good and nothing will get him to stop talking about it.

You let out a deep sigh and dropped the knife and fork to the plate completely and leaned back in the chair, you puffed air out through your nose as you stared at him quietly for a moment before giving a shake of your head and sighing once again. “At first we thought it was one Wesen… And then another body showed up” you said, making a hand gesture at Sean as to clarify that you meant the body on the case at work that Nick and Hank has “and now we think it’s a different one, but they both seem… Similar, just” you paused, your face twisting in annoyance as you let out an annoyed groan.

“It’s just different in away.” You said, the annoyance, frustration and anger evident in your voice as you spoke. He hummed in response as he took a sip of the wine that he had decided to bring to the date. After a moment or two, he leaned forwards as he removed the glass from his lips, his free hand reaching across the table to yours which are placed beside your plate, you in turn reached out for his hand slowly, a little smile coming across your lips.

Sean was about to speak, say something encouraging or possibly to tell you to stop helping them before you got hurt or perhaps both. You wouldn’t even know because Nick and Monroe barrelled through the front door of your home and down the hallway towards the dining room where Monroe knew you would be.

“[Y/N]! We figured it out!” Nick and Monroe said in unison, your shoulders dropped and you quickly moved your hand away from Sean, turning your head to look at Nick and Monroe as Monroe dropped the large and heavy book onto the empty space of the table beside you, the two of them clearly not bothered that they’re interrupting a date.

You threw your hands in the air, “I should never have let you two have a key to my home,” you grunted out as you gave them a pointed look, Nick and Monroe both smiled innocently but you had turned around in the chair and whatever they wanted had already peaked your interest as well as Sean’s who had moved his chair around to get a good look at the book on the table.

“You gave them a key to your home?” Sean asked you, you titled your head to the side, turned it to look at him and gave him an un-amused look “yes, I did. And now I regret it every day” you said in a monotone voice, making Sean chuckle softly as you muttered 'date ruined again’ to yourself.

“Okay, what’s up?” You asked with a sigh, raising a hand in the air a bit for them to continue.

“We were wrong” Nick said enthusiasm lacing his voice as he started to flick through the book, this causing Monroe to continue from where Nick had stopped as he saw the questioning look on your face.

“We kept changing what kind of Wesen we thought it was, thinking that whatever was happening was making Wesen kill” Monroe replied, your eyebrows drawing together as you leaned into the table, the edge pressing into your side, “so?” Sean asked curiously, his eyes flitting from you to Nick and then to Monroe and then back to the book he had been quietly admiring.

“So…..” You trailed off quietly, it took a moment for you to get what they were saying and it hit you, a look of realisation taking over from the confused one you had. “It was only one and not different ones doing the killings and they were making it seem like other Wesen were doing it!” you exclaimed happily as you pushed yourself off of the chair, knocking the table ever so slightly that the red liquid in the glasses swayed around the glasses. You quickly turned so that you were looking over your brothers shoulder.

“So, what is it?” You asked them, looking out the corner of your eyes at them, Sean however leaned over the table to get a look at the pages of the book, each page holding content on different Wesen. “A Hundjäger” Nick replied as he came to a stop on the page. “They’re kind of-” you held a hand up to Monroe, effectively silencing him “I know what a Hundjäger is, they’re kind of like hitmen for Wesen.” You told him.

“How did you know that?” The three men asked, as they knew that you are still pretty new to the whole Wesen and Grimm thing and that you haven’t come across one yet. Yet being you the key word had hoped that you wouldn’t.

"I used this wonderful thing called the internet to look things up.“ You told them simply.


End file.
